edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Dimensional Clash
The heroes have saved the day countless times and are finally at peace. But in another dimension, where everything is different, the Eds are evil and rule the earth with Drew and Corey as the kings. As the forces of good tremble in the quake of their power, they are forced to call upon the good Eds for help. Forces will battle, worlds will collide and the multiverse is at stake. Can the Eds, Drew and Corey stop their negative counter parts? Or will there world go down in flames .... Synopsis Part 1: The Rebels A black blur shot through the sky over the destroyed city of Negative Peach Creek. He stops and looks over the rubble of the once thriving city . "So much needless destruction." He closed his eyes and balled his fists. "I must put and end to it!" And he raced to his destination faster than never. An image apeared on his suits visor. "Is Chaos almost healed?" he asked. The man on his visor replied while he typed on his keyboard. "Nearly complete, but we will need those chaos emeralds, why dont you just chaos control over here?" "Because they might lock onto me and track me back to base. Besides I'm almost there." he replied. A beeping sound came form his suit as it picked up a incoming power level. "No, not now!" He flew as fast as he could breaking the sound barrier, but it wasn't fast enough. A ki blast hit him back sending him into a crumbled building. He pushed his way out of the rubble and looked at his attackers. There where three 17 year old boys floating there with evil smirks on their faces. "Havin' trouble, Utonium?" the shortest boy called and the two other laughed . "Thats Power Prof. to you, fiend!" and he sent a energy blast towards them. It exploded on impact and Power Prof. flew into the air. "Dr., prepare Chaos! I'll be there in a moment." he told his parnter over there comunicators. The chaos emeralds apeared around him. "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of light he was in a lab. Machines were everywhere, beeping and flashing. He walked over to his collegue Dr. Robotnik who was leaning over a test tank pressing buttons. "We only have minutes, how long until the Chaos is ready?" Power Prof asked. "Only another minute, who attacked you?" Robotnik asked without looking up from his screen. "The three Eds, no sign of the other two." Power Prof. replied. Thats when the explosion happened. Power Prof. pushed out of the metal that had fallen on him. The three Eds where floating just above him smirking. Power Prof looked over to see Dr. Robotnik lay in rubble.... dead. "No... NO!" And a huge aura came over Power Prof as he tapped into the power of the Chaos Emeralds. "You will pay!" And he flew straight at the Eds. Ed disapeared and reapeared infront of the Prof. and puched him in the face. "Ha, ha" the large boy laughed. Power Prof threw puches but missed him everytime. Ed threw a energy blast sending the Professer back to the ground. Power Prof. waited for the impact but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes and there was green goo all over him. The goo slowly came off and came together to form... Chaos! "Finally" And Power Prof. summoned the Chaos Emeralds. He and the Chaos floated into the air as the emeralds started floating around them. "Super Power Prof!" He screamed. "Perfect Chaos!" Their power level sky rocketed. The three Eds didn't even flinch. "Is that all?" Eddy said and he yawned.They all flew at each other as the battle began. Chaos slamed into Ed and they took there fight into the air. They traded puches until Chaos manged to hit Ed in the face. Chaos started to pound Ed with Chaos Energy . Ed just smiled "I am Ed, here me roar!!!!" And his body turned purple as his power level went to and unbeliveble level. He punched Chaos sending him to the ground. Meanwhile Power Prof. was dead locked against Eddy and Edd. Edd shot energy blasts at Prof. but he put up a energy shield blocking them all. Eddy apeared behind him and puched Power Prof. in the back sending him flying towards Edd. They began hitting power prof. from the front and back until they both did a kick sending him flying into the ground. Perfect Chaos and Power Prof. lay next to each other, beaten. Chaos got up and took the emerlds from Power Prof. "What are you_ "Go" Perfect Chaos said simply. "What?" Power Prof stood up. "Go. Escape. Find help." Perfect Chaos responded And he powered up to full power. His energy caused the ground to shake and the rubble of the base to go flying away. "But you will be destroyed!" Professor said, worried. Chaos flew into the air towards the Eds. "GO!" and Chaos began to blast at the Eds.The sky filled with explosions. "Fine." Power Prof began to dig out of the rubble until he found IT. He began pressing buttons into the machine until it began to vibrate and light up. Power Prof. looked up to the battle. Chaos was geting thrashed around . The Eds where puching him back and forth. They where glowing with purple energy which was increasing their strength. He forced himself to look away as the machine powered up. "Here goes nothing!" he said as a worm hole apeared from the machine. "Next stop, Positive Peach Creek" And he flew inside. The Eds saw this and became enraged flying towards the machine. "No." and Perfect Chaos chaos controled them all into each other. "What the!?!" they all yelled in rage. "Goodbye." he said. He glowed with a red energy and his power multipled 10 times. "NO!" The Eds yelled. "CHAOS BLAST!" The blast ripped the area into pieces. Part 2 : Last Hope The sky was black from ash. The base was now a crater in the ground. In the middle of the crater a hand apeared out of the dirt. It pushed itself out of the ground and stood up. "How annoying!" Eddy exclaimed. He brushed the dirt off of himself and watched a blast of energy come out of the ground and Edd coming out of the hole. The earth began to shake as Ed burst out of the ground. All their clothes where burned but they where not injured. "They're not gona be happy about this." Edd said as they began to fly back to the capitol. "You think they'll let us keep our legs?" Eddy said in a terrified voice. "I like my legs!" Ed replied. "Idiot." Edd and Eddy said in unison . They landed in a road with destroyed buildings around it. They walked up the path until they where in the center of the capitol. As they approched the thrones, slaves covered in dirt and sweat where holding large rocks and puting them in piles. "Water..." an old man said. He was skinny to the bone and had a long dirty beard. "No, you haven't earned any." Double D said as he put on a look of discust. "Please.." The old man reached for Edd. "No!" He shot a single ki blast obliterating the old man . "Filthy scum." Edd said as they reached the thrones. The three Eds bowed to there masters. "Did you take care of him?" On of the emperors said. He wore a tatered green gi with a cape that was scorched at the bottom. "Well, no but we destroyed their base and - Eddy "You failed to destroy the professor. We did tell you to bring us his head, did we not?" The other emperor said. "You did tell us that and we were about to do it when Chaos got in the way." "Where is Utonium now? Drew said. "He escaped..." "How could he have escaped?" Drew questioned. "He entered a wormhole while we where fighting the Chaos creature." Eddy answered. "Please, masters give us another chance and we will_" Edd came in and said before - "Silence!" and Drew threw a ki blast at Edd knocking him down but not leaving him severly hurt. "We gave you a simple task and you failed miserably." Corey said. "Where did the wormhole lead to?" Drew added standing up from his throne. "We are not sure... the Chaos creature destroyed the machine creating it." "Its obvious what he's doing." Corey added. Drew began pacing infront of the thrones. "Yes, he's become afraid and he's looking for help... a new pawn for his side of the game... a new warrior to fight at his side....... Double D, you will build a machine to track them and you three will use the chaos emerlds to track Utonium down!" Drew said angrly "Sir!" They all exclaimed, and the three Eds began to walk away. "And if you fail us again there will be DIAR consequences." Corey added. The Eds walked away trying to hide their fear. Meanwhile in the dimension where everything is opposite, two saiyans where haveing a friendly spar. Eddy went flying when Ed shot him with a energy blast. He hit a chunk of rock. "Not bad Ed but_" He put his index and middle finger to his head. He diseapered and reapered behind Ed. "But your still to slow!" He punched him twice in the chest and once in the knee and stepped back. "Ray of Riches" He shot a green blast at Ed. Ed flew at Eddy unfased by the blast and threw a barrage of punches. Eddy dodged them until one hit him in the stomach. Then Ed began hiting Eddy all over. He ended the combo attacks with a Sphere of Sphinx. "I win! I win!" Ed cheered as he began jumping up and down. "Not yet monobrow!" Eddy said as he used the instant transmission to apear behind Ed again and hit him with a maximum flasher. Ed recovered from he blast and the two Eds had a stare off. "Okay thats enough for today" Drew said as the other three saiyans flew onto the training ground. "But I was just geting started." Eddy whined. "Oh please, Eddy, it is best we got get some sleep and be fresh in the morning." Double D said. "Whatever..." Eddy said and everyone flew home. Little did they know they where being watched. "There they are. My world's last hope...." Part Three : The Confusion After a good night sleep everyone went to the training ground. "Come on Ed, let's do this" Eddy said eager to begin. "Actually Drew and I are gonna spar first, Eddy." Corey said as he and Drew stepped forward. "What? Me and Ed need to finish what we started yesterday!" Eddy yelled angrily. "Eddy, shut up " Drew said and they began their fight. Corey flew forward and threw a punch at Drew. Drew crossed his arms and Corey hit them. He continued blocking Corey's strike until he swiped his arms out shoving him back. Drew kicked Corey in the chest twice then Corey grabbed his legs and threw him. Drew countered by throwing a Ki blast. Their spar continued for about 10 minutes until they both stoped and stood oposite to eachother "Finally, its my turn " Eddy said as he got ready. "Mind if I cut in?" A voice came from behind all of them. They all turned and were shocked by what they saw. "Theres no way" Eddy said as he stepped back. "He's returned from the depths of the underworld!" Ed yelled loud as he could. "This is simply unbelievable, impossible, inconceivable" Edd said wide became wide. "What are doing here, Utonium" Drew said as he balled his fists and got into fighting postion. "I need your help and I'm not_ "Yeah right" Corey yelled as he charged at Power Prof. He threw punch after punch at him but he blocked them. Power Prof. flew backwards and Corey nailed him with a ki blast. "Please stop, I dont want to hurt you" "How am I supposed to believe you, your a mad man who should never be trusted." And Corey threw a punch at Power Prof. who cought it. He punched with his other hand but he caught it too. Corey Struggled but he wouldn't let go. They stared into each other's eyes. Power Prof pushed him back by the others. Corey got ready to charge again but Drew put his hand on his shoulder. "Hes telling the truth" Drew told him still looking at Power Prof. "Are you insane!?! He's one of our greatest enemies and you want me to trust him?" Corey exclaimed. "Corey can't you sense it?" Drew asked. "Sense what? What are you talking about?" He questioned, very confused. "Sense past his armor into his body, doesnt it seem different?" And Corey did just that. "Its not as negative and evil as it once was." Edd commented. "Its a trick. Theres no way" and Corey pushed Drew aside flying at Power Prof. "Wait!" and Drew appeared infront of Corey's attacker. The Eds grabbed him and held him back. "We have to listen to him." Eddy admited. "Fine..." Corey said and the Eds let go of him. "Well?" Drew turned and said to Power Prof. . "Okay, well first of all, I'm not who you think im am." The Power Prof. stated. "Yes you are, you're the mad man thats tried to kill us numerous times!" Corey shouted. "Corey let him speak... continue." Drew said . "I am Professor Utonium also known as Power Prof. but not the one you now." He explained calmly. "What the hell are you talking about" Eddy interupted. "Have any of you heard of the multiverse theory?" He asked. "I have. The multiverse theory states that there are a infinite universes or dimensions that are all connected." Double D responded. "So what your saying is_ "Yes I am Professor Utonium .... from a different dimensions." "Cool!" Ed shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!" Eddy cried out. "If you are from an alternative dimension what are you doing here?" Drew questioned. "As I said before I need your help, my world is in trouble." Power Prof. stated. The saiyans eyes widened. Part 4 : The War Begins It had been 2 weeks since Power Prof. came and asked the heros for help. "I still dont believe it" Eddy Grumbled . Trivia *This takes place after the Ed Edd Eddy Z series.﻿ Evil Eds vs Good Power Prof and Good Chaos.png|Evil Eds (Anti-Kaioken) vs. Good Super Power Prof. + Good Perfect Chaos ﻿